1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serial communications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effecting synchronous pulse generation for use in serial communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter referred to as “USB”) permits a variety of peripheral devices, such as a printer or scanner, to be connected to a generic port in a host computer. During communication between a host computer and peripheral device via a USB, data is transmitted over the bus, but the USB does not transmit a clock for synchronization. Therefore, it is necessary for a USB receiver to have some mechanism to synchronize itself with the incoming data. The USB Specification (version 1.1) describes methods of encoding transmitted data for keeping a receiving device synchronized with the incoming data. Each packet transmitted on USB begins with a synchronization field to allow the receiver to synchronize with the transmitted data. The receiver is kept in synchronization with the transmitter by the non return to zero invert (hereinafter referred to as “NRZI”) encoding and by bitstuffing if the NRZI encoding does not signal a transition after 6 bits.
Current USB systems utilize multiple clocks, one of which is a 12 MHz clock that is synchronized to the data on the USB. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,742 issued to Snyder, et al. (hereinafter referred to as “Snyder”) discloses a circuit and method for synchronizing a data signal to one of a plurality of clocks. Snyder discloses using two pulses generated by the transmission of data to select one of many clocks to use for recovering the transmitted data. In Snyder, a clock generator is configured to generate a plurality of clocks and/or a logic circuit is configured to select the clock signal having the closest timing in relationship with the data signal.
Typically, USB systems include a USB controller for synchronizing the timing relationships by relying on feedback to synchronize incoming data. A USB controller in a typical system uses a digital phase-locked loop hereinafter referred to as “DPLL”) circuit that runs on a 48 MHz clock. The USB data signals, commonly referred to as D+ and D−, are inputs into the DPLL and the DPLL outputs a 12 MHz clock signal synchronized to the USB data. The USB controller uses the DPLL clock signal to extract the bit values of the USB data. In many systems, the clock synchronized with the USB is unsuitable for other logic that interfaces with the USB because the clock rate is slower and the clock frequency or period varies. For example, the 48 MHz clock signal may be divided to generate a 24 MHz clock signal for a processor or other logic. Thus, a separate clock is used for the processor and the other logic in those systems. Multiple clocks require additional logic for synchronization between the clock domains and multiple clocks complicate the testing of the system logic.
One method and apparatus for synchronizing circuitry between multiple clock timing domains, such as a USB, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,193 issued to Bloch, et al. (hereinafter referred to as “Bloch”). In FIG. 2 of Bloch a timing diagram illustrates a source clock, a fixed clock and a latch signal. Bloch discloses that the source clock signal has a 48 MHz frequency and that the clock divider circuit divides the source clock signal frequency to produce a 12 MHz clock signal. It is important to note that Bloch discloses passing the arriving data signal through a DPLL, and thus, Bloch discloses at least two clock domains, the system clock and the DPLL clock. Once created, these two clock domains are delayed in such a way that they are staggered slightly aiding in decoding the incoming data. A latching pulse, created using the internal 48 MHz clock, pulses every four edges of the 48 MHz clock. These signals along with a latching scheme are used to decode the incoming data.
Attempts have been made to optimize the flow of isochronous data and clock rate information over a USB, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,027 issued to Gulick (hereinafter referred to as “Gulick”). In Gulick, the USB conveys a control signal to a data producer to increase or decrease the clock rate of the data producer based upon the level of data within the buffer of the USB. Thus, in Gulick the clock rate of the data producer or data transmitter is changed.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for effecting synchronous pulse generation for serial communications using a simplified hardware configuration.